The Santa Clause 2
)}} Don Rhymer Cinco Paul Ken Daurio Ed Decter John J. Strauss |release=October 27, 2002 |runtime=1 hour, 45 minutes |rating=G |available=DVD VHS Blu-ray Apple TV Google Play Amazon Video Disney+}} (also known as : The Mrs. Clause) is a 2002 American romantic comedy-holiday movie. Nominated for a 2003 Saturn Award and a PFCS Award, it was the first sequel to the 1994 film The Santa Clause, and was followed by The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause in 2006. Synopsis Eight years have gone by since Scott Calvin first took up the Santa Claus job and became subject to the Santa Clause. Now he is at the top of his game at the North Pole and could not be happier, at least until Bernard the Head Elf and Curtis, the Keeper of the Handbook of Christmas, break the news that there is another clause within the fine print of the card he retrieved from the previous Santa - the "Mrs. Clause". Santa/Scott is now pressed to get remarried before next Christmas Eve, or the clause will be broken and Christmas will die away. At the same time, another elf named Abby delivers news that is more distressing: his own son Charlie is on the Naughty List. It then cuts to Charlie one night defacing the walls of the school gymnasium from the skywindow until he is caught by Principal Carol Newman. Scott must return to his home to search for a wife and set things right with Charlie. He even brings this up when visited by the Council of Legendary Figures (consisting of Mother Nature, Father Time, Cupid, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman). To cover for Santa's prolonged absence while he deals with Charlie and the Mrs. Clause, Curtis helps him create a life-size toy replica of him, much to Bernard's horror. However, this larger than life legalist cannot find any grace or slack in his plastic heart for minor infractions by children all over the world, having followed the Handbook and its code too strictly. Toy Santa takes control of the North Pole with a duplicated army of life-size toy soldiers and enslaves the elves. He thinks that everyone is naughty and plans to give the entire world lumps of coal. Because of the impending end of his contract, Scott undergoes a "de-Santafication process" which gradually turns him back into Scott Calvin. He has a limited amount of magic to help him. He attempts to reconcile with Charlie, who keeps vandalizing his school to get attention. They both hit the cold hard wall of Carol when Charlie defaces the lockers and is caught again. Charlie confesses how hard it is for him that Scott is never around like other fathers, and reveals the stress he is under to conceal the secret that his father is Santa. Scott vows to try harder as a dad, and they reconcile. After a few failed dates, Scott finds himself falling for Carol. He accompanies her in a sleigh to the school faculty Christmas party, which turns out to be dull and boring. Using a little of his Christmas magic, he livens it up by presenting everyone with their childhood dream gifts (much like he did for Laura and Neil in the first film). He makes a special presentation to Carol, and, with his last remnant of magic, wins her over and they kiss passionately. However, she balks when he attempts to explain he is Santa and the reasons for it, believing that he is mocking her childhood, until Charlie manages to convince her by showing her his magic snow globe he received from Bernard when he was younger and visited the North Pole for the first time after Scott accepted the original Santa Clause. Curtis flies in to deliver the dreadful news about Toy Santa's coal binge. However, Scott has used up the last of his magic wooing Carol, and Comet can't fly back to the North Pole due to eating too many chocolate bars. Toy Santa wastes no time in subduing him, but Charlie and a now-believing Carol spring him free by summoning the Tooth Fairy to fly them there. He goes after Toy Santa, who has already left with the sleigh, riding Chet, a reindeer-in-training, and they both crash back into the village. With an army of elves, Carol, Bernard, Charlie, and Curtis lead a snowball war to overthrow the toy soldiers and overpower Toy Santa. Toy Santa is reduced to his normal six-inch height. Scott marries Carol in a ceremony presided over by Mother Nature herself. He transforms back into Santa, Christmas proceeds as it always has, and he and Carol have a three month honeymoon to go on the next day. In addition, he and Charlie reveal the truth to Lucy, Charlie's younger half-sister (the daughter of Laura and Neil) about him being Santa Claus so that she is now in on the secret. A early in-credit scene show the female elves waiting on Carol and cheering as she transforms into Mrs. Claus akin to Scott's transition to Santa. Music The original score was composed and conducted by , who won the 2003 BMI Film Music Award, and the music was supervised by Frankie Pine. Songs The last song appeared only in the soundtrack album. Home video releases TheSantaClause2 WidescreenDVD.jpg| TheSantaClause2 FullscreenDVD.jpg| TheSantaClause2 VHS.jpg| TheSantaClause2 Bluray.jpg| TheSantaClause2BluRay2019.png| Cast Eric Lloyd was nominated for the 2003 Young Artist Award for Best Supporting Actor in a Movie. External links * * * *[http://a.abc.com/specials/santaclause2/ Archived ABC Feature Page for ] Category:Movies Category:Disney Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:2002 releases Category:Sequels Category:Theatrical releases Category:Comedy Movies Category:Mrs. Claus filmography Category:Santa's Reindeer filmography Category:Santa's Elves filmography Category:Romance movies Category:Fantasy movies Category:Award winners